With thievery becoming virtually a cottage industry throughout the world, it has been apparent for some time that devices which tend to reduce the likelihood of one becoming a victim have an enormous consumer acceptance. This is especially the case with respect to automotive goods, where one's automobile is left unattended for extended periods away from one's principal domicile. It is a fairly easy task for a thief to gain access to the interior of a locked, unattended automobile and remove, for example, expensive magnetic tape systems that are currently fashionable.
The following U.S. design Pat. Nos. reflect the state of the art insofar as they appear to be pertinent to the invention of the instant application: D. 147,785 Fanelli et al; D. 186,698 Boldt; D. 185,731 Boldt; D. 213,024 Zeller; D. 235,682 Haas.
These patents are directed to control panels, escutcheons, and the like for various electronic apparatus, such as radios, etc. None of the designs disguises an apparatus so that the apparatus' appearance is deceptive of its intended function; and further, none of the patents discloses an anchoring structure for readily removable fixation onto the main body portion of the electronic apparatus as taught herein.
By way of contrast, the present invention relates to an apparatus in the form of an escutcheon which can easily be retained upon an electronic apparatus such as a cassette tape player, an eight-track cartridge tape system, and the like. The front face plate of the escutcheon is simulative of a rather inexpensive radio. It is generally believed an inexpensive radio is less likely to be stolen. An inexpensive AM radio is the least likely item to be stolen by thieves, since such radios are commonly provided as standard equipment on many automobiles. With respect to the concealment of the presence of expensive tape players, the different equipment function simulated by the escutcheon adds to the disguise relied upon to effect such concealment.
The escutcheon of the present invention can be accommodated for use with various types of cassette and other tape players. Preferred embodiments of the escutcheon described in further detail hereinbelow exemplify various means of fixing the escutcheon to electronic tape apparatus by insertion of an anchor structure within the tape magazine receptacle provided in tape apparatus for receiving cartridges, cassettes, and the like.